


Sisters evening

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform, post Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: After Kara returned from her adventures on Earth 1, Alex comes over. The sisters share stories and Chinese food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kaitlin for beat-reading this fic!   
> I'm looking forward to your comments. Enjoy!

The ringing of the doorbell startled Kara from her place on the couch. Using her x-ray vision, she could see Alex standing on the other side. 

“Huh, I just texted her that I was back like ten minutes ago,” Kara thought delightedly as she opened the door. Before she could “say hello” to her sister, Alex pulled Kara into a hug that would probably have crushed her lungs if she wasn’t a Kryptonian. 

“Kara, don't ever do that again!” she growled as she pulled back.

“Do what again?” Kara asked. She couldn’t think of anything she’d done recently that was particularly risky. 

“Travel to another universe without me!” Alex said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I...uhm...I didn't…,” Kara rambled nervously before spotting the huge take-out bag Alex was holding.

“Is that…?!” she asked excitedly.

Alex nodded and tried to keep the bag out of Kara’s reach. But Kara was faster and greedily peeked into the bag of Chinese food as she walked over toward the couch. Alex fetched two plates and glasses from the kitchen and placed them on the couch table while Kara pulled the various dishes out of the bag. She had eaten quite a few burgers back at their victory party. Barry had challenged her to see who could eat the most without throwing up. They called it a draw after burger number 12. But inter-dimensional travel really made her hungry.

“They didn't have food on this other earth?” Alex mused as she secured herself some spring rolls and sat down next to Kara. 

“Of course, they did but not Chinese food, at least not our victory party...”

“There was a victory party?” 

“Yeah...because we won.” Kara grinned. 

Alex scrunched up her face in thought and said: “I have so many questions...who is ‘we’? Who did you win against? Why did you fight in the first place? And why didn't you think of bringing me with you?” 

“First of all, I wanted to take you with me. Really,” Kara said guiltily, “but Barry and Cisco were in such a hurry and there was no time to explain everything to you and convince them to let you come with us...so I just left.” Kara sighed, “I'm sorry, Alex.”

Alex looked at her, face unreadable. “Just...start from the beginning.”

So Kara did. She told her about how the portals were Barry and Cisco trying to find her, about how there were so many superheroes on Earth 1 and how amazing it had been to work with such a huge team. But she also admitted that it was really cool to be the strongest of so many powerful people. She told Alex about the dominators and about the timelines Barry created. After she finished talking about the mission, she told Alex about all the little things. How they had so many meta-humans but no other aliens and how the food was good, but not as good as it was on their Earth. And she showed Alex the device Cisco gave her and explained that it would allow them to stay in contact across dimensions. And she told her all the little details she could remember about this other earth and her adventure there. 

“So now you can talk to them whenever you want?” Alex asked in amazement. 

“Yes. Isn't it amazing? Cisco is a real tech-genius. He might even be smarter than Winn...”

Alex laughed at that. “Never let Winn hear you say that.”

“Well, I hope one day I can introduce them to you. You would like them, too. Especially Sara...she is so badass. She probably the most badass person who I've ever met.” Kara grinned. “Well, after you of course.”

Alex smiled. “Yeah, I really hope I get a chance to meet them some day. It really sounds like a lot was going on over there. Well, it’s not like we don’t have a fair share of trouble of our own.”

“Yeah, compared to what happened over there, my life in National City didn’t seem so bad. Anyway, enough about me...what happened here while I was gone?!,“Kara wanted to know and leaned closer toward Alex. 

Alex smiled contently. Even though she had listened to Kara’s story eagerly, it was obvious that she had some big news of her own to tell her sister, so she took a deep breath and said: “Maggie kissed me.”

Kara choked on her spring roll and practically jumped on the couch. 

“Oh my god, she did what?!,“she exclaimed.

“Maggie kissed me,“Alex repeated and beamed at Kara. 

“That’s great,” Kara said, suddenly unsure of what she should say, “it’s great, isn’t it?”  
“It is.” Alex assured her, and Kara relaxed as she continued: “It was so amazing. So that night after she got shot, she came to my place with pizza...“

“Pizza? That girl is a keeper!,“Kara said, “sorry, go on…”

“Yeah, so she bought pizza. I was already in my pajamas,” she grinned, still a little embarrassed by this memory but then she added: “But Maggie told me they were cute! And then she told me how she nearly died that day and how,” she made a dramatic pause, “and I quote here: ‘You have to kiss the girls you wanna kiss’....and then…she kissed me!” 

When Kara didn't react immediately, Alex continued: “Like really kissed me...with tongue and touching and it was so awesome. I've never been kissed like that.“

Alex stared dreamily off into space. 

“Wow...just wow...I’m so happy for you!” Kara exclaimed and hugged her sister tightly. 

Alex hugged her back, and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.   
“So you two are together now? Like girlfriend and...girlfriend?“Kara asked. 

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed, excited at the idea. “Well, actually tomorrow will be our first real date...“

“What do you mean...first real date?” Kara asked, confused.

“Well, I don’t know if you can call having pizza and making out in the middle of the night a date. And then yesterday, we solved a case together and ended up playing pole at the bar.” Judging from the joy in her voice, Alex didn’t need anything else to have a great time with Maggie. “But tomorrow...tomorrow we are going to a fancy restaurant to have dinner together,“Alex explained.

“Sounds nice!” Kara cheered. After a moment of considering the new information, she added: “You need help picking out an outfit?“ She was eager to help her sister the same way she had already helped her so many times. 

“Can you read my mind?”Alex asked in relief. “What should I wear? I’ve never been on a date...with a woman or, well, with someone who matters so much to me.“

She wrung her hands nervously in her lap. Kara reached out to take Alex’s hand in her own and told her in a gently voice: “Maggie loves you.”  
She examined Alex’s outfit critically: “But to be honest, you only ever run around in black and mostly in battle gear so you really shouldn’t worry too much. Anything that's different than that will be an eye-catcher.“ Kara winked at her.

“But Maggie is so beautiful!“ Alex said amazed and wistful at the same time. 

“So are you, Alex! How about we go to your place after dinner and I’ll find you the perfect outfit?” Kara suggested. 

Alex smiled, relieved. “Thanks. That would be awesome.” 

The conversation lulled into a pleasant silence as they ate. Suddenly Alex looked up, and asked cautiously, “Kara, I’ve been meaning to ask you that for a while now...but is there anyone special in your life at the moment?“

Kara couldn’t meet her eyes as she replied. “No.”

“Who is it?“Alex asked.

“No, no, no, there’s....no one...I don’t have time. Of course, I don't have time for that!“ Kara rambled.

“That's exactly what you would say if there was someone. Who. Is. It?” Alex insisted.

Kara knew that there was no point in denying it anymore. 

“Mon-El,” she whispered.

“You’re in love with Mon-El?” Alex exclaimed.

“No, no I'm not in love with him...but uhm...something happened. When he...when he thought he was going to die, he sort of kissed me...” Kara fidgeted, still unable to meet Alex’s eyes.

“What do you mean he sort of kissed you?” Alex inquired. 

“Okay, he really kissed me but he didn't seem to have all his senses together because later, when Eliza had fixed him and he woke up, he didn't seem to remember the kiss at all.”

In this whole traveling to another earth mess, Kara had forgotten to think about what had happened between her and Mon-El. But now she was back, and so were her worries. What had this kiss meant? Was it just something he had done because he thought he was going to die? Like how people on drugs did weird things? Or had the near death experience only given him the final push to show her how he truly felt…? 

“And what do you want?” Alex asked, shaking Kara from her thoughts. “Do you want him to remember or do you want to pretend that it never happened?” 

“I honestly don't know,” Kara replied. 

Alex nodded understandingly and decided to drop the topic, for now. Instead, she smiled comfortingly.   
“What do you say we have some ice cream before we get over to my place to pick an outfit?”

“Great idea!” Kara grinned. “There's never a bad time for ice cream. I'll get it!” She jumped to her feet and came back with a box of their favorite chocolate ice cream and two spoons.


End file.
